


The Rest of Our Lives

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, do people still use that word?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: While camping, Bow and Jewelstar have a quiet moment beneath the stars.
Relationships: Bow/Jewelstar (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/gifts).



> This fic was a request for CountDorku! I highly encourage you to check out his latest project, a She Ra x FMA crossover featuring lots of Star Sibling moments! It's fittingly titled JewelStar Alchemist!

Bow couldn’t sleep, but for once, he didn’t mind. He was so comfy and warm inside his sleeping bag, with Jewelstar’s arms around him, his breath tickling his ear. The late Summer night was silent except for the crackling of the campfire and the chirping of crickets, the countless stars overhead twinkling as they watched over the two men. Distantly, Bow wondered if one of the many lights above was actually the planet they had found Jewelstar and his sisters on, and what it must look like today, years later.

A groggy groan caught Bow’s attention, and he turned to face his slowly waking fiance, who was stretching beside him. Because of how tightly they were pressed together, their legs entwined accidentally, and Bow couldn’t resist snuggling even closer. 

“Mm, is it morning yet?” Jewelstar asked, his voice addled by sleep. 

Bow chuckled lightly. “No, not yet, love. Go back to sleep.”

Jewelstar huffed, blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the dim light. “Why are you up, then?”

Bow shrugged, his shoulder bobbing against Jewelstar’s chin. “I don’t know, I just wanted to enjoy... _this.”_

“This?”

“Yeah,” Bow answered. “This. Being with you, on a perfect night, with nothing to worry about for once. Feeling safe, and happy, and...” He trailed off, blushing self-consciously. 

His fiance beamed, his smile as warm as the fire. “Looks like someone is in love with me,” he teased.

Bow easily took the bait, kissing Jewelstar on his nose. “I’ve been in love with you for years now, you’re just figuring it out?”

“Well,” he began, “I have to admit, I started to have my suspicions when you proposed to me on Thebes, but you _did_ say no homo after.”

“Did I? I don’t remember that.”

Jewelstar snorted, nuzzling into Bow’s neck. “I love you, dork. You know that?”

“I did,” Bow murmured, finally closing his eyes as he buried his face into his lover’s hair. “But it’s always nice to hear it.”

“Then I guess I’ll just tell you every day for the rest of our lives.”

The rest of their lives... Yeah, there was nothing that Bow wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic, you can visit my tumblr (athetos) or my twitter (athetos144)!
> 
> Consider leaving a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
